Tough Love
by PeachyKeenRainbowJellyBean
Summary: She has a new name, new friends, a new school, new goals, a new outlook on life, new fears, new loves. A new life. Carla Suares has joined Cherub and hell mend anyone who stands in her way, cough James Adams cough! Temporarily discontinued, apologies!
1. Start Of Something New Cue Cheesy Music!

I watched the raindrops slowly slide down the windowpane, there were three of them. Near the middle of the window two of the three raindrops merged together and continued drifting downwards while the other one was left on its own.

That was me. No mum, no dad, no brothers or sisters. No family. Not even any friends since I've moved to this dump. This dump in question being Calderwoods Children's Home.

I've been here for a day and I loathe this place already. I have to share a room with a horror of a girl called Siobhan. _Ugh_! Out of all the children in this place there's only one decent kid. _One!_ She's English and compared to the Scottish accents around here she sticks out like a sore thumb. I think her name's Gabriella. I talked to her at dinner and she seemed nice.

I looked out the window. Lights lit up the normally dull and grey town and it looked a lot prettier at night. I could _just_ see the roof of my new school to the side of the block of flats. I was starting there tomorrow. Was I excited?

Y-no!

I loved my old school. I had loads of friends and even a few favourite teachers. Now I had to start a new school, make new friends and have fun getting lost. _Woohoo!_ I would honestly love nothing more than to get out of here and go for a walk in the rain. It's so relaxing. I opened the window, which was fairly large, to let in some fresh air. I looked down; sticking my head fully out of the window to find there was a drainpipe running down the side of the wall to the left of me.

Oh yes! I'd always wanted to do this. Without a second thought I grabbed my jumper that was lying on my bed and slung one leg after the other, out of the window. While still holding onto the windowsill, I grabbed onto the drainpipe with one hand, then with both and made my way, slowly and steadily, to the ground.

That is always happening in the movies and believe me, they make it look easy. I finally let go of the pipe a few feet above the ground and landed on my feet. I pulled on my jumper and put the hood over my head so it was hard to see my face. I hurriedly made my way across the road, in the direction of a deserted park, leaving the blasted children's home behind.

_Cross my fingers nobody saw me…_

_---_

I realised at about 1:30 in the morning that I couldn't live in a park for the rest of my life. I had no money and all I had with me was what I was standing up in. It wouldn't take long for the home to find me. The park was only around the corner from it and those care workers weren't as stupid as they looked and made out to be.

Bummer.

I deliberately made the creaking swing slow down by ceasing my rhythmic leg movements and swung lower to the ground. I jumped, landing on my two feet and walked through the gate, out of the park.

The house was in an uproar when I arrived back. There were screams coming from every room and people running around in all directions.

_How I love this place._

I tried to walk in unnoticed which wasn't to hard a feat due to the pandemonium going on around me. I ran up the stairs without making any noise and just as I was about to open my bedroom door I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

Bummer!

"Carla Reeves, just _where_ do you think you're going?"

I turned slowly to face the head of the children's home, Mrs Malley. Mrs Malley was a no nonsense woman and would ground you and stop your pocket money in a blink of an eye.

"Well you see, I was just off to bed. It being late and all. You know" I stammered off hopefully sounding convincing. Mrs Malley raised an eyebrow and her lips began to get very thin.

Not a good sign.

"Carla, why was it, that when I went in to check if you were alright, you where not there and none of the other children had seen you since dinner?"

Now that was a toughie!

"Well..erm..you see…-"

"I know fine well what happened Carla and although it is against the rules to leave this house without an adult's permission I am willing to let this slide as you're still settling in. I am warning you though, this will be the only time and if I hear that you've been breaking any one of the rules you will be very, very sorry."

As Mrs Malley stormed off to moan at another unsuspecting child I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the spit she had sprayed at me, off my face. I continued into my room to find Gabriella sitting on my bed, reading my book.

Privacy was not a big thing at this home.

"Oh hi Carla, where were you? You missed the fight." Gabriella said brightly.

"What fight?" I asked ignoring her first question. It wasn't really normal to go walkies during the rain.

"Well, Siobhan decided to come in and wreck my room and steal most of my clothes."

"Aaaaaand?" you asked egging her on.

"Well I don't like are it is so after that, well I admit I went a little overboard but believe me when I say she wont be coming anywhere near me anymore!"

"Hold on," I said disbelievingly, "_You_ beat up Siobhan McCallum. The toughest girl in this place, even I know that and I've only been here for a day. Oh this is too good"

I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and it burst forth in hysterics, very uncharacteristically. Gabriella joined me and we both rolled around, clutching our stomachs in stitches, me imagining a battered Siobhan.

I was forced to stifle the major giggles when the girl herself sauntered into the room sporting a black eye and numerous amounts of bruises.

"Good evening Siobhan darling. You look as if you've been through the wars, whatever happened?" I smirked as Siobhan's eyes flashed angrily and she clenched her fists tight.

"What is English _bitch_ doing in my room?" Siobhan growled.

I thought that she was acting rather brave considering the state Gabriella had bestowed upon her earlier. Gabriella stood up from my bed, causing Siobhan to frantically stumble backwards.

"Well, if you haven't forgotten, Dearest Cupcake, I have a 50 share in this room and I have just as much of a say about who comes and goes as you do. Kay?" I finished sweetly.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Siobhan shrieked as she lunged at me clearly fuming.

Without any hesitation I grabbed her arm that was about to collide with my face, yanked it painfully, twisted it round to her back and pulled it into an uncomfortable position.

Siobhan screamed and swore but I ignored her protests and began to speak calmly.

"Right Shivvy! I've tried being nice but it's obviously not getting the message across. I'm telling you now; if you do anything to me or Gabriella I will make your life a living hell. I could easily break your arm just now but I'm not gonna, 'cause I'm not a bully like you. D'you understand?"

Siobhan nodded her head quickly and I released my hold on her arm.

"And Siobhan, if you tell anyone else about this you won't be walking for a month and that's a promise!" I ended my little speech, which I was extremely proud of , and watched as Siobhan scampered out the room fast.

"Now that was brilliant. Remind me never to get on the bad side of you." Said Gabriella, her eyebrows raised. I just laughed.

"Where did you learn moves like that one?"

"I'm black belt in karate." I replied, thinking back to when my dad used to take my brother and me to Karate every Tuesday and Thursday.

"Oh well that explains it…"

---

I sat in maths feeling totally bored. The teacher was droning on and on about bloody Pythagoras Theorem and I was counting the seconds until the bell rang.

It was the last class of the day and for that I was thankful. I had already gone through Science (kill me), English (favourite), Drama (other favourite), French (can speak it fluently already) and R.E. ( we were writing out bible extracts ((Woohoo)).

"Homework diaries out!" barked the stern form of Mr Ferguson.

As the rest of the class bent under their desks to get their diaries, which I had sat in front of myself, I watched our old and grey teacher dig out the insides of his left nostril with an index finger and conveniently dispose of it behind his ear. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

How _utterly_ revolting.

The boy I was sitting next to didn't get much better.

If you looked up the words fat, lazy and ugly in the Children's Picture Dictionary they would all read "Tony Ryans" and have a picture of said boy taking up the most of the page beside it.

"I want you to complete pages 185, exercise 6 and 186 exercise 7, for tomorrow."

The whole class groaned, including myself, at the teacher's orders and began to noisily pack up. If he honestly expected me to finish all that homework, he had another think coming.

As the heavenly bell chorused for the last time that day, that week, I silently praised God and made my way out the door along with the rest of my class. I was to meet Gabriella on the bus that was set aside for us Calderwood Children's Home residents. I squeezed through the teeming masses that filled the corridor, into an open area that was fondly called _The Crush, _(to right) an out the front doors.

I passed groups of squealing girls who were plastered in make up and neddy boys in their tracksuit tops or Helly Hansens to finally step onto the chanky bus that was "_For Orphans Only."_

I spotted Gabriella almost immediately, sitting right at the front, with her bag placed on the empty chair beside her.

"Scuze, but is that seat for anyone special or can I park my big _bee_-hind beside you?" I asked as Gabriella scooted over laughing.

"If you've got a big but then I'm obese!"

I spluttered at the thought as Gabriella was stick thin.

"Well done my girl. Acceptance is the first step to overcoming your problems." I smirked as Gabriella stuck her tongue at you, "Oh very mature!"

"Nah I'm joking but believe me, you haven't seen obese until you've met Tony Ryans. Can you believe he actually had a letter from his mum asking if he could have tow chairs?" Gabriella shook her head in disbelief as I took out a packet of sour skittles from my bag.

"Want one?" I asked as I offered the packet over to her.

"No thanks, can't eat anything sour." Gabriella grimaced

"Oh well, more for me." I smiled brightly but my expression soon changed to one with pursed lips and screwed up eyes as I sucked in my cheeks at the taste of the sweet.

_God I love these._

_---_

"Oi Reeves!" called a boy who I thought was called Malcolm, "Miss Clements wants you in her office."

I groaned at the thought of having to talk to the over-enthusiastic counsellor about how I'm coming to terms with my family's death. So far not thinking about was coming along quite well. It was something I had been dreading since I was introduced to her when I arrived. I said cheerio to Gabriella who I had been talking to, and made my way down the stairs to the counselling office or whatever it was called.

I chapped and walked in when I heard her voice. As soon as I closed the door behind me the world went black.

_Great I'm dead._

_---_

When I woke up in a different room, in a different place, completely naked, I got a little worried.

The room I was in was massive and brand spanking new. There was a set of clothes laid out on the floor, beside the bed.

A pair of green army combats, a pair of chunky black hiking sort of boots, a pair of socks, pants a bra and a vivid orange t-shirt. The orange t-shirt had some sort of angel baby on it that was wearing an army helmet and was sitting on a globe. The letters CHERUB were stamped across the logo.

_What kind of weird designer brand is this?_

I changed quickly and ran a hand through my long blonde hair that was thankfully without any knots. I had a quick check in the full length mirror and the army gear looked very intimidating. I was not the kind of person who cared about their appearance but I had to admit I was quite pretty.

I had long, blonde hair (as mentioned above), naturally tanned skin and was without any kind of spot or blackhead. I had inherited that from my mother, along with the tan but the blonde hair was my father's.

The door to the room was unlocked, which helped a great deal and the corridor outside had kids walking up and down, chatting aimlessly.

I headed over to a group of five boys who were laughing at something the blonde one in the middle had said.

"Hi, would you mind telling me where I am and what the hell I'm supposed to do?" I asked him politely.

"Can't talk to orange." he said curtly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Excuse me? I asked you a question the least you could do is answer." I tried again feeling extremely annoyed at the boy's rudeness.

"Can't talk to orange." He repeated now smirking. I narrowed my eyes angrily he was really testing my patience.

"I'm only asking one more. Tell me where to go or you will be taking your dinner through a straw for the rest of the week." I growled. This did not affect the boy.

Oh how _stupid_ he was.

"Can't. Talk. To. Orange." He said slowly, now mocking me.

Before he could react, I swept his feet out from under him and pulled one of his arms and legs together, behind his back. I could tell by his face that it was painful. He frantically waved at the lift at the end of the hall with his free arm and gestures down with a finger.

"Smart boy!" I said smiling brightly, as I patted him on the head. I released his trapped limbs and left him to his teasing friends as I headed to towards the aforementioned lift. I jumped in just as the door was beginning to close and asked the girl who was standing beside the buttons what floor I should go to.

"Cant talk." She said as she pressed the first floor button. I smiled gratefully.

I got of at a floor which resembled some sort of posh reception area at a Doctors Surgery. I tapped the receptionist's desk and she snapped her head up looking a little annoyed.

"Em, I'm Carla Reeves. I woke up here this morning."

I relayed what I had just said inside my head and cringed at how much of an idiot I sounded.

The receptionist smiled kindly, "Hello Carla, Dr MacAfferty would like to see you in his office."

She led me down a short corridor and knocked on a door.

"Enter," a soft Scottish accent said from inside.


	2. Exams, With A Difference

A/N – Sorry this took so long to get out but I was banned form the computer for a wee while by my mum, she will regret doing that, and also I realise that I have spelt Gabriella's name wrong as in the book she is called Gabrielle. Woops! I will change it and please if you know anyone who is willing to be my beta please say.

Disclaimer – This story is based on the wonderfulness of Mr Muchamore, but anything you don't recognise is me!!! Also I have used quite a lot from The Recruit as there is only one case of a person having their entrance exam but I have tried to make it as much of my own as possible.

Chapter 2

I stepped through the door, not sure what to expect. The office was massive. Full height windows looked out onto a running track, tennis courts and a building court I was sure was a dojo. Bookcases lined the walls; each one filled to the brim with pristine leather bound books. A fire illuminated the room in a rosy glow and I could feel the heat from where I was standing.

A friendly looking man with grey hair bounded towards me and enveloped my small hand with his two large ones.

"Welcome, Carla, to Cherub Campus. I'm Dr Terrence McAfferty, the Chairman but I give you full pardon to call me Mac."

Mac gestured for me to sit down and I settled into one of the maroon velvet armchairs that sat in front of the fireplace. I was anxious to hear what this seemingly nice man was going to say but I was pretty desperate to ask some equally important questions.

"Not to be rude but where the heck am I, what is Cherub and why I am I here?"

A sudden thought hit me making my blood run cold. That guy had said he was Dr something or other, the uniform type thing and that boy with his "Can't talk to Orange" problem. It all pointed to one thing. This place Cherub was some sort of mental asylum. _Or_ a mental institution.

That bitch Siobhan had grassed me up!

God if I ever set eyes on that cow again I would –

"Your counsellor injected you with something to put you to sleep," Began Mac, interrupting my heated thoughts, "You are here because I would like you to join Cherub, to come and live here instead of your children's home.

There are currently two hundred and ninety five pupils here. We have four swimming pools, six indoor tennis courts, an all weather football field, a gymnasium and a shooting range, to name but a few. We have a school on site. Classes have ten pupils or fewer. Everyone learns at least two foreign languages. We have a higher proportion of students going on to top universities than any of the leading public schools. What do you think?"

My eyebrows had now reached my hairline. This place wasn't a mental asylum; it was some sort of posh private school for perfect brainiac kids. I would _so_ not fit in.

"But why me? I'm nothing special." I stated

Mac roared with laughter at some private joke of his and brought out a remote from his pocket. He pressed a triangular green button and the plasma screen television, which hung above the fireplace, flickered on. Mac pressed another button and a picture of the corridor I passed through a few minutes ago appeared.

The people began moving and I noticed myself appear as I stepped out of the room I had woken up in. I watched fairly amused, knowing what was going to happen next.

I let out a sly giggle when my past self held the arrogant blonde boy down in the painful position. I hoped it had really hurt.

Mac stopped the video recording and turned to face me, "Nothing special? That boy is a black belt and trains every week and you reduced him to a blithering idiot in seconds, effortlessly. If that's not special I'm a bad judge of character." Mac said.

I felt elated that someone actually though I was good at something.

"Before I can let you make your decision you're going to have to pass our entrance exam and…" the Chairman paused, I wasn't worried though, what could be worse than an exam. "You have to agree to be an agent for the British Intelligence."

I started to laugh. British Intelligence, that'll be right. What was this guy on?

"Carla I'm being deadly serious. We send the children that go here, that have passed Basic Training, on missions that have helped catch people that are on the wrong side of the law. Children are less conspicuous as adults and get into places MI5 agents couldn't. We have stopped bombs going off, brought whole terrorist organisations down and put murderers and serial killers in jail.

This is an extremely worthwhile and secretive organisation. Anyway Carla, you can take the entrance exam if you wish. If you do well enough I'll offer you a place and you can go back to Calderwood for a couple of days to make up your mind. The exam is split into five parts and will last the rest of the day. Are you up for it?" Mac asked me.

I was completely blown away but managed to squeeze out a feeble "yes". Well that I wasn't expecting.

I was driven through the campus by Mac in a golf buggy. We passed a lot of children, all of them looking fit and healthy and with different coloured t-shirts.

"Em…Mac? Why do the kids here where different coloured shirts?" I asked as I craned my neck in all directions, not wanting to miss something.

"The t-shirts are to show what stage you are at in Cherub," Mac stated as he made a sharp turn. "Red shirts are for children who live on campus but are too young to qualify as agents. Blue shirts are for the children who are currently undergoing the 100 day Basic Training, grey for those who have passed. Navy blue is a reward for outstanding performance on a single mission and Black is for outstanding achievement on a number of missions.

Orange is for visitors and no one can speak to a person wearing that t-shirt without my authorisation, as you now know."

I nodded, hoping I would remember it all.

We pulled up at the Dojo I had sighted from the window and made our way into the partly filled hall. Mac headed over to a girl who was Chinese looking with long black hair tied back in a French plait. She was doing a few stretches but stopped when she saw Mac coming over to her.

I slipped off my shoes and socks and made a low bow to the girl in front of me.

"This girl is good Mac where did you get her?" The girl asked smiling at me and giving me a low bow.

"This is Kerry," Mac said gesturing to the smiling girl, "She is going to be sparring with you." I nodded and began sizing up my opponent.

She was taller than me and looked as if she did a lot of training but I could use my height as an advantage. A black belt was tied around her waist. Kerry held out her hand and you gratefully shook it.

"I'm Carla."

"Now Kerry, there is no reason to go easy on this one. She's a black belt and beat up James this morning so he would tell her where to go."

Kerry spluttered with laughter, "I like you already! You ready Mac?"

Kerry stood in the centre of the mat and I followed her.

"Rules," Mac said. "The first to win five submissions is the winner. An opponent can submit by speaking or tapping the mat and no foul moves. Do you both understand?"

I nodded along with Kerry. I hope I did well in this test as it was one of my strengths. Karate that is. Now how many girls can say that?

"Fight!" called Mac.

Kerry moved quickly and as her hand came slicing through the air towards my mouth I caught her fist and held onto her elbow. I swept her feet out from under her and pressed her face into the mat with my leg. I put another leg on top of her two so she couldn't get back up. Kerry wasn't going anywhere.

"I submit." Kerry muttered begrudgingly. I released my hold and helped her onto her feet.

"Well done Carla, James obviously didn't have chance." said Kerry looking at me admiringly.

Four wins later I was put in a large hall with a number of small wooden desks. I was to do an intelligence test. One problem, I wasn't really the smartest. I could write good stories and evaluations in English, I was a favourite in PE but I was (Scuze the French) utter _shit_ at maths. I had to have things explained twice as many times as anyone else. I could do it once I understood it but that took some time. My dad was the best at helping me but he wasn't here now.

I hadn't finished the full test by the time the time had run out but I felt extremely happy when I was able to go get lunch.

I picked up a baked potato and salad and took a bottle of water out from one of the high-tech, all glass fridges. I sat at a table on my own, I couldn't care less that I was being shunned as I was concentrating on being ready for whatever the next test was. No way was I staying at Calderwoods Children's Home.

After lunch I was sent back up to Mac's office. The lunch had settled my nervous stomach a bit.

"Do you like eating chicken?" asked Mac

I shook my head feeling disgusted. "No way, I'm a vegetarian!"

"Well for this test I want you to kill this chicken. If you just stab it quickly with this pen it will hardly feel a thing."

My jaw dropped, did he honestly believe I was going to kill a perfectly alive and healthy chicken.

"No way," I stated calmly, "I don't care of that means I have failed this test and I have to get sent back to Calderwood, you will not get me to kill that chicken. There's no point in saying anything else you will just be wasting your breath."

"But -" began Mac, but I just spoke over him.

"No, no buts."

An obstacle course was next and that was definitely up my street.

"Carla, this is Paul and Arif, your guides for the obstacle course." Mac introduced me to two tall boys who were sporting Black t-shirts.

"Try not to look down and you'll be fine." said Arif reassuringly.

I followed him up the rope ladder, over a metal pole and then over planks of wood that were very high off the ground and had gaps between them. I made it to the last part in no time at all.

A very, very long jump down was the last thing I had to do and it looked bloody amazing!

"Can I go first?" I asked Arif who I had been talking to during this test.

He raised his eyebrows but nodded his consent.

I jumped off quickly, whooping loudly, enjoying every second of the fall. I was filled with adrenaline and the branches that whipped my arms and legs didn't hurt at all, though I would probably feel it later. Bummer.

I landed with a _flump_ on a big blue crash mat and called up to Arif that he could go.

The scratches on my arms were few and I felt sure I had passed that test

The sight in front of my eyes made me felt sick. An underground tunnel the length of a 5-a-side football pitch wouldn't have bothered many people but to me it was hell. Bummer. I was very claustrophobic. It had started when my brother put me in a box that we were using while moving house that day. He had put a filled suitcase on top of the box and had left me in there.

My mum and dad had rushed to get me out when they had heard my screams and found me curled up in a ball. Scratches were down my face and arms and I had even drawn blood at some points.

"All I want you to do Carla, is get from one end of the tunnel to the other by going through it." Mac said calmly.

My breath hitched in my throat as I imagined myself getting into the middle of the tunnel and freezing, unable to move, the tunnel closing in on all sides. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry," I managed to stutter out, "I can't."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So after these tests should we offer you a place here?" Mac asked.

I was once again, sitting in his office, on a large chair, facing Mac who was sitting at the other side of his desk.

"I honestly don't know." I shrugged, "But I would really like to go here."

I thought of how much of a dump the home was, how boring my life currently was. I just hoped Mac would let me in; I hadn't done that badly on the tests.

"You easily passed the first test. Kerry is highly trained and you beat her on every round. How long have you been doing Karate?" Mac asked

"I've been going since I was five." Mac nodded, smiling.

"The second test you passed. Your verbal skills were very good but your mathematic skills were just average. The third test you passed with flying colours!"

I was surprised at that.

"But, I didn't kill the chicken. Doesn't that mean I've failed?"

Mac shook his head. "The test was based on moral courage. You refused to kill the chicken and didn't let me bully you into it so you did very well."

Well knock me down with an undead chicken.

"The fourth test was amazing. You didn't falter at anything and the way you acted showed just how many Cherub qualities you possess. Then the final test."

I bowed my head my head low not looking forward to what was coming. They would probably not let me in now, who has ever heard of a spy who's claustrophobic. The thought of going back to Calderwood made me feel sick to my stomach.

"I have decided to give you a low pass. The task wasn't too hard but we were aware that you were afraid of tunnels and you were claustrophobic so it was understandable that you did not try." Mac finished.

I smiled widely. All passes had to mean that I was in. No more Siobhan! No more Mrs Malley! No more Tony Ryans! The world was good!

Mac chuckled slightly; obviously cottoning on to the fact I was having some sort of celebration inside my head.

"So Carla, I would like to offer you a place here at Cherub Campus, you'll be driven back to Calderwood and I'll expect your decision in two days."

"There's no need to wait. I want to join Cherub, no way am I staying in that dump any longer or going to a school were no one gives a damn." I stated seriously.

Mac just smiled.

"I'll give you two days to pack your stuff then we'll pick you up."

"One," you bartered. You were a stubborn one.

"Deal."


	3. Silence, Suitcases And Secrets, Oh My!

A/N: Ola guys, sorry this one took so long but I had a bit of writers block and I had maths tests and science tests (bleurgh!) so it was hard trying to find time to squeeze this in but I finally did (hallelujah)! Not only all of that, but I now have a new cousin and braces (Dun, dun, dun!) So on with the story, I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review as this was what helped me to start writing faster, that and my music! Also if you are reviewing add in a joke and the best joke I receive, I will post on the next authors note on chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cherub. That is the truth of it all so I may as well grin and bear it and be content with what I have, which is a kick-ass fan fiction story!

Chapter 3 – Silence, Suitcases and Secrets

The ride back to the Children's Home was long, boring, silent and uneventful, much as I imagine riding in a hearse would be. Cherub Campus was obviously in England so I guessed the journey would be a long one.

I was right.

The rain hammered down on the roof of the van and the wind continuously howled. Halfway through the journey, the supposedly mute driver pulled into a wee motorway café. I was desperately bursting and after relieving myself I got a drink and then we were back on the road.

As I had rushed my drink I had then developed the hiccups. Great (note sarcasm!)

I must have fallen asleep at one point and by the time we were outside the street leading into the home I had, had around 3 ½ hours sleep. I was roughly awoken by the obese and foul smelling driver and I stumbled onto the pavement.

As the driver went back into his warm and dry van I muttered a sarcastic _Bon Voyage_.

The van rumbled loudly, accelerated down the street and away. I meandered slowly down the street, still not fully awake, relishing in the feeling of the cold rain trickling down my neck and sliding underneath my t-shirt. I couldn't care less that my hair was a state and I had no make-up on to worry about it smudging.

I deliberately stomped in the puddles, soaking my feet, as I imagined Siobhan's face, in one day, when I would have mysteriously vanished. There wouldn't be much fuss made, they would probably be glad to get rid of me.

I was soon standing in front of the door to my Private Hell, unsure of what to do. I doubted I could climb up the drainpipe as easily as I had climbed down and anyway, my window was tight shut. I hesitantly chapped the door, hoping it was anybody but Mrs Malley who answered. The door creaked open slightly as a familiar face peaked through the gap.

"Carla, I was wondering when you'd get here. Hurry before Mrs Malley sees you. She's on a murdering rampage!" Gabrielle whispered as she ushered me in.

We crept up the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible. My trainers were squelching softly but the awful olive green carpet hushed the noises a little.

It was 2.00 am in the morning and deep, heavy breathing an a few loud snores escaped through the cracks in the numerous doors we passed.

Gabrielle gestured for me to go into her room and just as she slowly turned the handle, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind us.

Bummer, what is this déjà vu?

There stood Mrs Malley, in all her tartan pyjama glory, her hair sticking up in all directions, all in all, in a highly laughable state.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I emitted a small snigger.

Mrs Malley's nostrils flared angrily and her eyes narrowed into evil looking slits.

_SHE'S GONNA BLOW!_

"CARLA BEATRIZ REEVES!" the clearly annoyed woman bellowed.

I winced at the sound of my middle name.

_The full name technique how boringly cliché. _

A few groans and some "holy (censored)" were heard from the grouchy children who had been disrupted from their slumber. Oops.

"I have had enough of you already. Not only do you disappear at night to God knows where, you get into fights at school, I have had a letter from the school concerning your behaviour and then if that wasn't enough, you vanish for a day without telling anyone anything. I have given you a bit of leeway Carla but you have stepped over the line and I have no choice but to bring the hammer down!"

"Literally or figuratively?" I asked innocently.

There was a collective intake of breath for those who had decided to come for a nosy and whiteness the new girl getting a telling off.

I watched a flurry of emotions pass over her face. Anger, confusion, exhaustion but finally exhaustion overtook the rest and for that I was thankful.

Mrs Malley gave one last exasperated shriek, turned on her heel and went back to her room to stroke her hammer.

"Right, c'mon people, shows over!" said Gabrielle as she shooed away my spectators. We hurried into her room and Gabrielle locked the door.

"So, are you joining? Cherub I mean." She asked.

"Yeah I think I – Hold on, how do you know about it?" I asked extremely confused.

Gabrielle smiled at my scrunched up face. "I'm a cherub. I don't really live here; I'm only here to recruit people. It was my idea for you to get an entrance exam and from what Mac told me on the phone, I picked good!"

She paused for a second as I tried to process all of that information, it would take some time.

"I'm so glad for you," Gabrielle continued, "It also means we both get to leave here tomorrow. You are going to love it."

-

I felt edgy the whole day.

I was so exhilarated and I wasn't quite sure it was all really happening. I pinched myself on the arm just to make sure. From the pain and temporary red marks I now know it's real.

I plugged myself into my I-pod, as some sort of stress or tenseness reliever. I scrolled down my list of songs which ranged from Queen, to Gwen Stefani, to Fall Out Boy, to Basement Jaxx. I picked one at random and began to sing along as I leaned back on my bed and closed my eyes.

It was "She's Electric" by Oasis and I never felt satisfied if I didn't belt it all out.

I began to think about my birthday, it was quite soon. Last year was my favourite one by far. My mum and dad had organised a surprise party for me in our house, inviting along all of my friends and there was a band and everything. I had had the most amazing time and once everyone had left I had told them that they really had to float the boat next year to top that.

I highly doubted my birthday this year would be very good. I'd probably be sad and depressed, alone in my room, a muffin with a candle.

I felt my right ear plug being yanked out and I peered out of one eye to see a frantic Gabrielle standing over me.

Before I could utter a syllable she had hauled me off my bed and began chucking my stuff in an open suitcase that lay in the middle of the room.

"They're here Carla!" she moaned as she tipped out the contents of my chest of drawers,

"The car to pick us up is at the top of the street, they want us up there now and you haven't even _packed_!"

I grimaced slightly at the glare I was receiving and helped crush my stuff into the bags that, in my opinion, had shrunk since the last time I had used them.

I took Gabrielle and I, _both, _to close my suitcases and I resorted to sitting on the last one but we were finally all ready.

I had packed all my clothes so as we ran out into the cold, dark night; I was shivering like crazy in my sleeveless t-shirt and goose bumps were appearing on my arms. We had a suitcase each though I could have sworn mine was heavier.

"I see it! I see the car; it's across the street in front of that weird mustard yellow house." I waved my arm in the direction of the silver Mercedes that's headlights were on full beam.

How inconspicuous.

"You don't say Sherlock?" teased Gabrielle.

We both ran across the empty road and headed for the boot first to deposit the luggage. I jumped in the passenger seat and Gabrielle slid in the back.

"Let's blow this joint!" I said in a fake American accent though no one said anything and I got a strange look from the man sitting next to me.

God these people were hard to please.

-

You have no idea how long it took us to get to Cherub Campus. You may think you know but you have no idea.

When we finally pulled up in front of the big metal gates, with intricate patterns weaving their way through the bars, hurting my eyes, it was early morning and I was zonked.

I'm not too sure why but I'm not able to fall asleep in a car. Maybe it's the whole moving thing. That could explain it.

Gabrielle and I jumped out the car as soon as it stopped, dying to get into bed, and I had to do some serious leg stretching.

"Right girls, enough of your dawdling. Carla I'll be taking you up to your handler and Gabrielle, you can go and get settled back in." informed the man who had driven the car.

"What? Can't I go sleep first, I'm pooped!" I whined

The man shook his head firmly and began walking towards the main entrance of the building, expecting me to follow.

Arrogance!

Well I for one wouldn't be moving an inch.

"The quicker you get it done, the sooner you go to bed." Said Gabrielle as she passed me, straining under the weight of her suitcase.

I scowled at her cold logic and hurried after the man who was already gone from sight.

I caught up with him as he waited beside the door. He strode through it and let it slam in my face.

_He is so off the Christmas card list!_ I thought as I tried to follow Mr Rude (not very imaginative but definitely fitting).

We ended up in front of a wooden door which had nothing written on the front. No name, no number. How mysterious. He gave one curt tap with his knuckles and barged open the door.

I highly doubted anyone liked him, I certainly didn't.

Sitting behind a desk in the centre of the room was a broad shouldered man with a spares amount of hair that had once, by the looks of it, been brown. His glasses, round gold wired ones, perched on the tip of his nose, increasing my guesstimate of his age.

I was ushered into one of the chairs and Mr Rude closed the door loudly on his way out.

_Obnoxious creep has left the building._

"Good morning Carla, I'm Arthur Duffy and I will be your handler here at Cherub." Arthur said as he shook my hand briskly for a second before letting it drop.

Handler? What aged did they think I was? 5?

"So first things first, a new name for you is in order." Arthur looked at me expectantly.

I'm brilliant but not that brilliant. I couldn't just come up with a name here and now, anyway I was quite attached to my name.

"It can only be the second name if you want but do hurry it up please." Arthur deliberately glanced fleetingly at his watch.

I scowled and tried to scan my brain for any agreeable names that I had encountered before. The search returned zero results. Nothing, nil, nada, zip, zilch!

I tried thinking of any family members, although it hurt, and tried to remember my mum's surname. It had been rather appealing to me when I had first heard it, sort of exotic and foreign sounding.

Definitely Brazilian!

Sewray, Sarel, Sores, Suares! That was it!

"Carla Suares." I stated feeling very pleased with myself. I really deserved a pat on the back.

Arthur quickly noted it down on a formal looking note pad, I tried to peer into it but he realised what I was doing and closed it shut.

"Right I think that's us nearly done. Your Basic Training starts next week, if you pass your medical. I'll just get Gabrielle to show you to your room. We're glad to have you here, Carla Suares." Arthur let a small and slightly stiff smile flicker onto his face before it completely vanished. Well it was a start.

-

"On your left is Kerry's room, she's one of my best friends here. To your right is Bruce's room. He's the Dojo King but I can't wait to see him up against you. He's currently on the lookout for a girlfriend so I'd advise you to keep your distance, he likes blondes! On your right is my room, where you are free to pop in at any time and right across from it is your new room." As Gabrielle finished her dorm tour guide thing, she led me over to what was now my new room.

She opened the door with a flourish and I felt a smile spread across my face as I set eyes on my new humble abode.

It was a lot bigger than the one at the home, which wasn't too hard to achieve, and it was filled with a double bed, a large wardrobe, a TV, a CD player, a mini fridge and a door leading to my own bathroom. Sweet!

I left my suitcases stranded at the door and did a run and jump onto the bed. Gabrielle laughed at my somewhat childish behaviour and joined me on the edge of my bed.

"This is so great!" I squealed, very happy.

"GABBY!" shrieked a familiar voice.

Both of us turned round to see Kerry running towards Gabrielle with her arms outstretched. As the two enveloped each other in a hug I sat up on the bed and watched amused at the emotion being displayed.

I'd never had a real strong connection between any of my old friends. Sure they were good for a gossip and a chat, a good old fashioned shopping spree, but for the proper 'how are you really feeling' chats, I had my family.

Now without them there was an aching vacuum of space that was longing to be filled, inside me.

I pushed these awful, negative thoughts to the back of my mind for when they resurfaced again, in the faraway future. I wanted to start this whole cherub thing with an open mind and positive attitude.

"Hi Carla, I'm so glad you're here, although, I had an inkling you would be back." enthused Kerry.

I returned the smile, "Well I'm glad I'm here too." I added while stifling a yawn.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me you two haven't slept at all today. I'll speak to you in the morning, Carla." Kerry walked out of the room, along with Gabrielle and I flopped back onto my bed.

A/N: Hey all thanks for reading, now it's time to review. readers cheer enthusiastically! In the next chapter there will be more interaction with the characters and some Miss Feisty Carla moments! I know you love them!


End file.
